


Never Gets Easier

by crowdedangels



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: She had been watching him for a good ten minutes. He was staring out into the night, his feet up on the counter against the window and fingers absently playing across the texture of the basketball on his lap. She knew he was thinking about his father.





	Never Gets Easier

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since 2014, apparently, so set s2/s3-ish?

She had been watching him for a good ten minutes, resting against the door frame with her arms and ankles crossed, lips in a tight line and quiet breaths escaping her. He was staring out into the night, his feet up on the counter against the window and fingers absently playing across the texture of the basketball on his lap.

She knew he was thinking about his father. It was another anniversary of Gordon’s far-too-soon death and she knew all too well how much it crippled Harvey. He never said the words but it was times like this - when only they remained in the office and his mind had travelled to far off places – that she didn’t even need to ‘Donna’ him to know where his head was.

Her gaze flicked over to the record player as the next song began; the one she knew Gordon had played sax on and was a particular favourite of Harvey. He stilled entirely at the onslaught of what she imagined to be happy-yet-painful memories.

She came to a decision and crossed the room, holding out her hand to him, “C’mon.”

“What?”

She softened the tight line her lips had fallen into, jerking her head and gesturing for him to take her hand.

He begrudgingly did so, flashing a look as he dropped the ball to his vacated desk chair. “Donna, where are we-“

She led him in to the middle of the room and turned to face him, their fingers still entwined as she took a step closer and splayed her other hand across his back. He was still rigid in her embrace but began to ease into her when she looked to him, her eyes wide with a hint of vulnerability. There was no pity, just concern, fatigue, shared loss.

She wondered if she’d made a huge mistake in the offer. Though they had danced together before, it was usually to something a bit more upbeat, and just in the vicinity of each other with the occasional dip or twirl; never a slow dance, never with full body contact and never just them.

He placed his hands onto her hips as they began to slowly sway to his father’s music.

Deciding it was all or nothing, she rested her head on his shoulder, her nose burying into his neck. It was then that she heard a sigh escape him and his body finally completely relax, sliding his hands from her hips and entwining them at the small of her back.

She could just about make out his cologne, the morning application still evident. His cheek rested against her hair, the warmth of his hands seeping into her dress. She felt the caught breaths in the rise of his chest but didn't say anything; didn't offer superficial words of comfort or friendship, just swayed with him, tears threatening to fall.

The song hit a crescendo and slowly faded out.

She pulled back, her hands smoothing up to cup his face. “Goodnight, Harvey.”

He nodded slowly, his heavily-lidded eyes voluble in gratitude and grief.

She left his embrace and the office, leaving him to the rest of the music and the memories.

 


End file.
